User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Tracks!
I'm HammerBro101 here, and I would like to talk about my Top 10 Least Favorite Mario Kart Tracks. Number 10 MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Bowserscastlen64.jpg Number 10 N64 Bowser's Castle. I absolutely think this Bowser's Castle is overrated. This is easily my least favorite Bowser's Castle in the series. There are way too many sharp turns, the Thwomps are very annoying, and those lava geysers at the end are so going to go to Hell! It's just too much! Number 9 MKHF Number 9 Icon.png Mkddmariocircuit.png Number 9: GCN Mario Circuit. Of all the Mario Circuits in the series, the one from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the one that infuriates me the most. This track has a huge Chain Chomp that can easily slow you down, Goombas all over the place, and what puts the cherry on top is the Piranha Plants. Number 8 Deserthillsmkwii.jpg Number 8: DS Desert Hills. Mario Kart DS is my favorite Mario Kart game, but it introduced the worst desert track in the series. It's so boring, and not helping is its length. The Angry Sun is also a pain to deal with. Number 7 Frappe Snowland 64.png Number 7: N64 Frappe Snowland. This track really wants us dead. My main problem with the track is that there are snowmen everywhere. They are hard to avoid, and hitting one makes you flip and drop your items. Also, the track itself is rather boring. Number 6 Babyparkmkdd.jpg Number 6: GCN Baby Park (Original Version) This track is really annoying in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. You have items flying everywhere, and they can ensure that you end up in last place. It pretty much inspired the item insanity in Mario Kart Wii. Number 5 MarioKartDS SNESKoopaBeach2.png Number 5: SNES Koopa Beach 2. This track is the textbook definition of annoying. It's annoying because you can easily fall into the water and end up in last place. Number 4 Peach (GBA Rainbow Road).png Number 4: GBA Rainbow Road. This is easily my least favorite Rainbow Road in the series. It has a really bad track design, even for Mario Kart standards. Don't even get me started on the jump pads either, as they can easily launch you off the track. Number 3 Mariocircuit3.jpg Number 3: SNES Mario Circuit 3. Easily the most boring Mario Circuit track ever. All you do is make turns, and the only obstacle is oil. Number 2 032.jpg Number 2: Wii Wario's Gold Mine. This track is one of the main reasons why I hate Mario Kart Wii. There are minecarts that can easily kill you, as well as the bats that slow you down to a crawl. The biggest reason why I hate this track is because it is a rollercoaster, and I'm scared of rollercoasters. This is one track that makes you want to stay in your comfort zone. Number 1 Grumble Volcano.png Number 1: Wii Grumble Volcano. This track is yet another reason why I hate Mario Kart Wii. It is stupidly difficult, as you have fire spewing all over the place, Fire Snakes bouncing on certain parts of the track, the track falling apart similar to how Clockwerk's Death Ray from Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus falls apart while it sinks into the lava, and if that isn't bad enough, IT HAS RAMPS THAT EASILY LEAD TO YOUR DOOM! The only redeeming quality is that it is not a rollercoaster. Dishonorable Mentions 800px-Drydryruins4-1-.png Yoshidesert.png 800px-DryDryDesert2-TimeTrial-MKDD.png DK's jungle parkway .png F8CircuitDS.png Dishonorable Mentions: Wii Dry Dry Ruins, GBA Yoshi Desert, GCN Dry Dry Desert, N64 DK's Jungle Parkway, DS Figure-8 Circuit. Category:Blog posts